The invention concerns a jack with a flat base and a support at the top. The lift in a jack of this type is exerted by a lever-operated mechanism in conjunction with a threaded shaft and nut. German 8 716 609 Ul discloses such a jack. A drawback is that the nut must be screwed far onto the shaft when the device is assembled.